1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to axial flow combines and more particularly to an improved crop flow control through the threshing mechanism of the combine.
2. Prior Art:
It is known to mount a plurality of vanes on the inner surface of a rotor casing to assist in directing the movement of the crop material through the threshing mechanism of a combine. It is further known that such vanes can be releasably secured in several positions depending upon crop type or conditions. That is, the vanes may be bolted on the casing at several different angles relative to the axis of the mechanism. It is further known to adjustably mount a vane on the rotor of an axial flow combine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,270) but not showing the means for adjustable mounting.
Since the threshing and separating mechanism of an axial flow combine may include a multitude of transport vanes, it is unduly time-consuming to reposition each vane individually as in the prior art. It is of course necessary to shut down the machine when working adjacent to the threshing and separating mechanism. Consequently, no crop harvesting can be accomplished during the period of adjustment.